Boss Wolf
The Wolf Boss (also known as Boss Wolf) is the secondary antagonist of Kung Fu Panda 2. He is Lord Shen 's most loyal servant, military strategist, and trusted right paw The Wolf Boss, along with his pack of wolf brothers and sisters, were once guards in Gongmen City's royal palace. The only member of the royal family ever to befriend the wolves was Shen - the frail, albino heir to Gongmen City's throne. Shen fed them, played with them, and treated them like family. It was then that the Wolf Boss swore his allegiance to the young prince. Boss Wolf's loyalty to Shen went as far as willingly helping the young lord wipe out an innocent farming village of pandas. Boss Wolf took a savage part in the massacre, as when he tried to slay an innocent panda cub. The child's father saved his son's life, whacking Boss Wolf in the face with his hammer and permanently scarring his left eye. Boss Wolf managed to outwit the farmer and he, along with other wolves and Shen gave chase to the farmer's family. It is presumed Boss Wolf may have been the one who killed Po's mother, if not then Shen. Once the attack was made known to Shen's parents, Boss Wolf, along with his pack, was banished alongside his master. Boss Wolf first met Po, as well as the Furious Five, as he and his pack robbed the Musicians' Village of their metal to use for Lord Shen's cannons. When he saw Po, he said "A Panda? That's impossible!" due to the fact that he and his wolves had supposedly neutralized the threat of the pandas under Shen's orders. Mocking Po's fat body and his fluffiness, he was surprised by Po's agility. After the rest of his pack had been defeated, he charged at Po with his hammer and struck a hard blow to his face when the panda was distracted by the symbol on his arm. Boss Wolf escaped, laughing. He encountered Po and the Five again in Gongmen City as he attempted to stop them from rescuing the two surviving Kung Fu masters, Storming Ox and Croc. Having noticed how he was outnumbered, he ran away and escaped on a rickshaw cart. He and Po fought across town, using their carts to dodge and escape each other's attacks. But despite Po's success in finally catching him, Boss Wolf ended up leading Po and the Five into an ambush at the front gates of Shen's palace. During the final battle between Po's group of Kung Fu masters and Shen's army of wolves and artillery of cannons, it quickly became apparent that the Kung Fu masters were winning. Fearful of being defeated, Shen ordered Boss Wolf to fire at the barrier of wreckage blocking their way to the city harbor. He hesitated, noting the amount of powder in the wreckage and arguing how some of his pack would be killed as a result. Shen, refusing to care about getting loss of his own wolf pack, ordered Boss Wolf again to fire. Seeing who Shen really is, Boss Wolf finally refused. Shen killed him with his throwing blades and proceeded to fire the cannon himself. Category:Movie Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Hammerer Category:Brutes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Military Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Leader Category:Fighter Category:Right-Hand Category:Sequel Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:DreamWorks Villains Category:Nameless Villains Category:Kung Fu Panda Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Canine Villains Category:Betrayed villains